


Gloves

by Evergade



Series: Sefikura Week 2021 - English [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Grumpy Sephiroth, M/M, Sassy Cloud Strife, Sefikura Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: An angry Sephiroth came home because he heard the most absurd rumour...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Sefikura Week 2021 - English [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125470
Kudos: 29





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, mispealing, or anything. My English class was ten years ago.

Cloud barely lifted his eye off his phone when he heard the door open. He only said.  
''Whatsup?''  
"I want to kill these idiots."  
''What’s going on?'' Cloud asked without even looking at him.  
He was used to his boyfriend’s hateful outbursts.  
''First'' Sephiroth grumbled ''I don't know who is the idiot who is recruiting the milice, but I would be happy to have a word with him.''  
"Hey, don’t trash on the milice, please."  
''You are different. You have talent, and you manage to compensate your lack of muscle, size and motion sickness by your intelligence. And I’m sleeping with you. So it’s okay. And you, you’ve never reached the level of stupidity I’ve seen today.''  
"Certainly not," Cloud muttered, "since I was expelled from the milice to enlist as a secretary. What a promotion."  
Sephiroth struggled to take off his shoes. Cloud didn’t even have to turn around to know. It was the same scenario every day. Every night, his lover came back and insulted anyone who bothered him during the day while undressing.  
''The HR idiot will hear me.''  
''If he can’t hear you already'' Cloud mumbled.  
''They should test the IQ before returning.''  
"What?" Cloud asked. "Was there one who didn't know how to write his first name?"  
"One has killed himself."  
This had the merit of arousing Cloud's interest.  
"Huh?"  
"There was a shooting session today, and a moron did not remove the safety remote. So he turned over his gun to look into the barrel if there wasn’t something sticking and...''  
Cloud laughed and looked back to his phone. Sephiroth struggled with his long coat and his belts.  
"They are really stupid."  
''Eh, don’t laugh, _you_ don’t have to fill out the paperwork afterwards.''  
''No'' Cloud mumbled ''I’m just your secretary. I don’t know paperworks, right...''  
''All the newbies around were shocked. Three of them threw up. So they had to clean up...''  
"Well, newbies puking isn't new. They all puke. _I_ puked."  
Sephiroth ended up throwing his coat on the furniture in the hall.  
"Yes, but I love you enough to bear your failure..."  
''Thank you'' Cloud grumbled.  
''… And I don’t have to put up with the rest of the world.''  
"You had a session with newbies that didn’t go well. It’s more or less always the case, isn’t it?"  
"Wait, because it was this morning. Then there was the afternoon."  
Cloud heard him whispering from the bedroom. He returned a minute later, dressed in a T-shirt, pajama pants and a dressing gown.  
''Guess the news about me.''  
Cloud lifted his eyes from his phone.  
"I don’t know."  
"As I was beside the newbie when he killed himself, my uniform was stained."  
''Which makes sense.''  
"And I have to changed."  
''Okay…''  
"And when I started to go to the shower, I took off my gloves to start undressing."  
''Yes…''  
"Did you know that people thought I never took off my gloves?"  
Cloud refrained from smiling. So that was the bottom of the problem.  
''There is a new rumor in your fan club?''  
''They really are everywhere. Already, when we did the dumbapple thing, with Angeal and Genesis, we were in a training room, so I don’t know how they found out. But right now...''  
He winced.  
" _Sir, you want me to fetch you another pair? Or take mine, I know..._ "  
Sephiroth swallowed as if it was painful for him to say the rest.  
" _I know you don’t like not having gloves._ "  
Cloud laughed.  
"Really?"  
"Of course not!"  
"No, I know. But did he really tell you that?"  
''Yes. And apparently it’s common knowledge that I NEVER take off my gloves.''  
Cloud laughed again. Sephiroth frowned.  
"That’s it, laugh."  
Cloud calmed down.  
"Every week, something new comes out about you. Don’t tell me you’re still surprised?"  
Sephiroth sat next to him on the couch.  
"I don’t like people speculating about me. Because you can be sure that as soon as this information will be spreading, I’ll be receiving gloves by the dozens.''  
He ranted and Cloud put down his phone before turning to him.  
"It's true you never take off your gloves..."  
"Yes, and I never take off the rest of my uniform either. And I’m not _glued_ to it."  
Sephiroth sighed and Cloud put a lock of hair behind his ear.  
''Are you alright now?'' Cloud asked in a soft voice.  
''Yes. But I would like to understand how they come to such conclusions about me. I mean... I have no _fetish_ with my gloves on.''  
''It won't be worse than when someone throws the rumor that the size of your sword has something to do with the size of your manhood.''  
Sephiroth grumbled thinking about this memory before taking his head in his hands.  
''How can people come to think that... What have I done to get people thinking about my sex life? And let them think of it that way!''  
"Think of all the housewives who secretly dream of you coming to visit them."  
"Arg, it disgusts me..."  
He sighed. ''Why can’t people think of anything other than my private life...''  
Cloud got up and went into the kitchen. A mobile phone came out.  
"Well, I saved this one for a special occasion, but we can use it just once."  
Sephiroth straightened himself up.  
''Of what?''  
But Cloud didn't answer him. He typed a few words before smiling, satisfied and putting away the phone. He sat down next to his boyfriend.  
"What did you do?"  
"I won’t tell you," Cloud said. "Because if there was a problem, you could get into trouble. Well, there’s low chance, because no one has succeeded so far, but you never know. And if Heidegger asks you if you know why everyone thinks he’s wearing laces, answer that you don’t know anything about it.''  
Sephiroth looked at him.  
"What did you do?"  
"I may have, I say may, sent messages to certain people in particular, when you need to escape attention."  
Sephiroth pondered and smiled.  
"Wasn’t it an unknown number, the leak on Scarlett’s prostitutes?"  
"Yes," Cloud said, in an innocent voice "And so was Hojo’s hygienic habits. It’s crazy. The culprit has never been found."  
Sephiroth looked at him and smiled.  
''Thank you.''  
Cloud paused and looked at him.  
"So... Next time, when we’re in bed, will you keep your gloves ?"  
Sephiroth grumbled.  
"You’re an idiot."  
''I’m joking'' Cloud smiled.  
Sephiroth looked at him intensely, seeming in full thinking. And while Cloud thought it would gratify him with a deep commentary, he said ''We never tried, it's true. Maybe I'll take them once. ''

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't really came out the way I want in the first place, but it turns okay. I m sorry about the fan-club thing. I don't what kind of obsession I have with it but in every texts I write lately there's always something about Sephiroth's fan-club. Really, I'm sorry.  
> But I'm half way to the finished line and I really enjoy myself like I didn't do it a long time. So thank you to everyone. You're all fantastic and I love you so much. Even if I'm French.


End file.
